


Arturus Rex et Michael du Lac – Kaamelott / BMOL

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Kaamelott, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Camelot, Crack, Crack Crossover, Curses, Drink With Me, Drinking, Gen, Gift Fic, Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, King Arthur Ketch, Lancelot du Lac - Freeform, Logres, Mick is Lancelot, Not Beta Read, On en a gros, Sir !, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Une Sorcière jette un sort à Mick Davies et Arthur Ketch... Qui se retrouvent ainsi dans l'univers de Kaamelott... Un des deux hommes va très vite devenir complètement fou !(Crack Fic, j'ai pété un câble, moi aussi !)





	Arturus Rex et Michael du Lac – Kaamelott / BMOL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitanyRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitanyRiddle/gifts).



> Ok, je tiens à prévenir de suite que cette histoire, est une « Crack Fic » !  
> Je suis très très très fan de la série Française « Kaamelott » (depuis sa sortie en 2004) et je connais tous les épisodes par cœur. Sauf que, depuis que j'aime les « British Men Of Letters », dès que je regarde Kaamelott, et que j'entends « Arthur » je pense à Ketch...  
> Du coup, un soir (de beuverie) j'ai imaginé cette histoire improbable...  
> Et je dédie cette histoire à Litany Riddle, pour qu'elle rigole un peu et parce qu'elle seule pourra comprendre toutes les références...  
> Pour elle et pour les autres, bonne lecture !

  

**…**

Arthur Ketch entendit trois bruits assourdissants de cornes. En plus d'être réveillé dans une mauvaise humeur, il ouvrit les yeux en cherchant l'origine du boucan. Cependant, il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sur un grand lit de couverture en peaux de bête, des murs en pierre nues et grises et surtout une femme à ses côtés vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche étrange. Il ne la connaissait pas et en la regardant de plus près, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre. Non pas qu'il ne levait que des top models, mais il avait un peu plus de goût que la personne qui partageait son lit ce matin-là.

Elle était déjà réveillée et elle scrutait Arthur en maugréant.

\- Ah, tout de même, vous êtes enfin debout !

\- Pardon ?

Ketch se leva et découvrit qu'il portait un vieux pantalon ample et une chemise foncée. La femme leva les yeux au ciel en expliquant.

\- Tout le monde vous attend. Y'a des réunions dans tous les coins et vous, vous roupillez ! Ils viennent tous toquer à la porte, apparemment vous êtes en retard pour j'sais pas quoi !

\- De quoi ?

Il allait demander des explications lorsqu'il entendit trois coups fort. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il partit vers le battant de bois et ouvrit. Arthur découvrit deux inconnus devant lui. L'un, tout de bleu vêtu et l'autre tout en rouge. Celui en rouge, parla le premier.

\- Ah Sir, enfin !

Celui en bleu, termina pour l'autre.

\- On en a gros !

Arthur les dévisagea eux aussi.

\- Pardon ? Mais, pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme ça ?

Les deux hommes lorgnèrent leurs vêtements, et l'un répliqua.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Sir, arrêtez de pousser le bouchon outre mesure ! On en a gros !

Arthur claqua la porte et revint dans sa chambre. Malgré les lamentations inintelligibles de la femme, il tenta de s'habiller. Il trouva des vêtements noirs ornés de croix celtiques, il enfila le tout, avec des bottes en cuir. Il allait partir lorsque la dame rappela.

\- Sir, vous avez oublié votre couronne. Et votre collier.

Elle montra les objets du doigt. Arthur attrapa le collier dont l'énorme pendentif rond pendant au bout d'une corde, puis l'anneau d'argent à placer autour de son front. Une fois ce « truc » sur lui, Arthur quitta la chambre.

\- Sir, sir ! On en a gros !

Il passa entre les deux inconnus et courut dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de pierres.

****

**…**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arthur croisa Mick. Heureux de voir une tête connue, l'homme s'exclama.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Mick, dis-moi que tu n'es pas aussi fou que les gens que je viens de croiser !

Mick, vêtu d'une tenue ample et bleu ciel, avoua.

\- Non. Je me suis réveillé dans une cabane en bois et j'ai suivi le sentier jusqu'au château. Je te cherchais.

Arthur souffla de soulagement.

\- Bon sang, il se passe quoi ?

\- Tu te rappelles de la derrière chose que nous avons fait avant d’atterrir ici ?

Arthur fouilla dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il se souvint.

\- La Sorcière ! Nous chassions cette maudite Sorcière ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien, de toute évidence, elle nous a lancé un sort... Et nous a envoyé dans un univers parallèle... Je crois que nous sommes à Camelot. Et tu dois jouer le Roi Arthur.

Inconsciemment, Arthur posa ses mains sur la couronne qu'il portait, et son cerveau fit le rapprochement avec les mots « Sir » et la femme dans son lit. Probablement la Reine Guenièvre. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'une personne arriva dans les couloirs devant les deux hommes. Il portait une énorme croix Chrétienne autour du cou avec une soutane marron.

\- Ah, Sir ! Je vous cherchais !

Lorsque le Père découvrit Mick, il le salua aussi d'une étrange façon.

\- Bonjour Seigneur Michael du Lac. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais Sir j'ai besoin de vous pour la séance d'écriture.

\- La quoi ?

\- Oh non, vous n'avez pas encore oublié ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on repousse et moi ça me fout dans la purée ! J'ai besoin d'envoyer les rapports de quêtes aux copistes !

Arthur jeta un regard presque implorant à Mick. Le garçon tenta alors.

\- Le Roi a un petit contre-temps ce matin, mais il pourra faire ça demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

L’ecclésiastique leva les yeux au ciel et partit en maugréant dans son coin.

\- Bien joué.

\- Je crois que je suis Lancelot, dans cette réalité... avoua Mick.

\- Peu importe, je veux quitter ce Monde ridicule !

Arthur s'énerva alors Mick tempéra la situation en ayant une idée.

\- Attends, si nous sommes à Camelot, l'Enchanteur Merlin doit être présent ici ! Nous pourrions aller le voir et lui demander de l'aide !

**…**

Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses ils réussirent enfin à trouver la porte de l'Enchanteur, situé en dehors du château, sous la neige. Arthur toqua avec impatience lorsqu'un homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux longs cheveux assortis apparut en s'écriant.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Pardon ? dirent Mick et Arthur en chœur.

\- Mais, j'ai rien pu faire comme connerie, j'suis pas sorti de mon labo !

Arthur et Mick se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Arthur souffla d'exaspération et tenta de répondre le plus calmement possible.

\- Nous venons vous parler de magie. Nous avons un problème...

Merlin les fit entrer dans son antre. Une petite pièce aux tables et étagères encombrées, croulantes sous un tohu-bohu innommable. Arthur esquissa une mine dégoûtée et se posta devant la fenêtre, à côté de Mick, debout devant l'Enchanteur qui demanda.

\- Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Comme Arthur continuait de garder son air écœuré, ce fut Mick qui expliqua.

\- Voilà, c'est un peu compliqué, mais... Nous sommes bloqués dans une réalité qui n'est pas la nôtre. Comme je sais que vous êtes Enchanteur, vous pouvez peut-être nous aider.

Merlin, qui ne sembla pas perturbé, rappela.

\- Déjà, Seigneur Michael, je ne suis pas Enchanteur, mais Druide.

\- Quelle différence ?

\- Eh bien, le Druide va être plus à l'aise avec son environnement, les éléments naturels alors que l'Enchanteur, si vous voulez, il sera plus versé dans la potion.

Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez. Mick commença à sentir que son ami perdait patience. Il reprit alors.

\- Mais, vous êtes Magicien ou pas ?

\- Bah tout dépend de ce que vous appelez Magicien. Je pourrai vous faire une pluie de pierres, si vous voulez. Ou la foudre. Mais un sort de sommeil, par exemple, je saurais pas.

Arthur souffla un coup et annonça.

\- Peu importe, vous pouvez nous ramener chez nous ?!

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il suffit de quitter mon labo. Puis, vous prenez la première à droite et vous tombez sur la grande porte du château. Par contre attention, il neige dehors.

Mick et Arthur s'échangèrent un regard blasé.

\- Non, on veut rentrer chez nous ! À Londres ! s'écria Arthur.

\- Logres, vous voulez dire ? Le Royaume de Logres, nous y sommes déjà !

N'y tenant plus, Arthur donna une gifle monumentale à Merlin en hurlant.

\- Bon sang ! Nous venons du futur, d'un Monde parallèle à ce bordel et nous voulons rentrer chez nous !

Au moment où Merlin allait rétorquer, un homme apparut par magie dans le labo.

****

**…**

Il était vêtu tout de noir et portait lui aussi une couronne en anneau autour du front avec un emblème en forme de demi-lune.

\- Élias de Kelliwic'h, pour vous servir.

\- Et voilà... railla Merlin. Faut toujours que vous veniez vous la péter, hein ?!

Arthur tiqua, un semblant d'espoir s’empara de lui.

\- Vous êtes Magicien ? Vous pouvez nous aider ?!

\- Oui. Ce matin j'ai senti un paradoxe de magie sur le Royaume. Apparemment, vous en êtes la cause.

Mick souffla de soulagement.

\- Vous pouvez nous ramener chez nous ? À Londres ?

\- Je pense que oui. Mais, ça risque d'être long. Dites-moi d'abord, qui vous a jeté un sort ?

Mick répondit avec sérieux.

\- La Sorcière du Mont Gibel.

Pour une fois, ce fut Merlin qui comprit.

\- C'est la Fée Morgane, en gros.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent à la fois Arthur, Merlin et Mick.

\- La Sorcière du Mont Gibel c'est un autre nom pour la Fée Morgane. Je vais vous aider.

Arthur le scruta et railla.

\- Je préfère votre ami, il semble moins idiot.

\- Mais, Sir ! Vous voulez insinuer que je n'ai pas les connaissances suffisantes pour faire de la magie !?

Élias se mit à rire en rétorquant.

\- Nan, il veut insinuer que vous n'avez pas les connaissances suffisantes pour faire des crêpes. Alors vous imaginer en train de bricoler une potion de retour de temps, c'est à pisser de rire !

\- Nomého ! C'est pas juste, le boulot c'est toujours pour vous ! Et moi dans tout ça, hein ?!

\- Oh vous, toujours vous, mais allez chier dans une fiole, on verra après.

Arthur s'énerva de nouveau.

\- Ça suffit ! Élias, combien de temps vous faut-il pour nous ramener dans notre dimension ?

\- Le temps de connaître le sort de la Sorcière et faire une potion, d'ici ce soir ça sera réglé, Sir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oh, le lèche pompes ! railla Merlin

\- Dans ce cas, nous reviendrons ce soir... termina Mick qui voulait quitter ce maudit labo dégoûtant.

****

**…**

Mick et Arthur repartirent vers le château en marchant dans la neige. Une fois passé la grande porte, il débarquèrent dans le hall à l’abri. Ils déambulèrent au hasard des couloirs lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent une personne qui semblait triste, le regard dans le vide et tenant un bouquet de fleurs de Lys entre ses bras.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Mick.

L'homme, sans bouger son regard, avoua misérablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que la bonne humeur, Seigneur Michael ? Une illusion éphémère. Un mirage de l'esprit qui bien vite s'évanouit...

\- Pardon ?

\- La neige, on l'enlève, elle revient. Toujours. Encore et encore. Et nous, pauvres âmes chagrines, nous perdons notre regard dans l'horizon blanc de notre solitude.

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil à Mick. Recommençant à s'énerver, il demanda.

\- Vous pleurez parce qu'il neige ?!

L'homme bougea enfin et jeta un regard suppliant vers le Roi en s'écriant.

\- Y'en a marre de ce temps de merde, Sir ! Je vous en conjure, délocalisons Kaamelott ! En Andalousie ! Et ensuite... Du soleil dans nos cœurs !

N'y tenant plus, Arthur fit demi-tour et quitta cet étrange personnage.

****

**…**

Mick et Arthur restèrent dans la salle du trône, qu'ils avaient trouvé après de longues recherches. Ils comptaient passer le reste de la journée au calme, sans aucun énergumène autour d'eux. Mick se mit à rire, ce que son collègue remarqua.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Rien, rien... C'est juste que... Ce Monde parallèle, je pourrai très vite m'y faire.

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Ketch, tu es le Roi ici ! Le Roi Arthur ! Seigneur de la Table Ronde et du Royaume de Logres ! Et moi, je suis ton bras droit, Lancelot du Lac ! C'est quand même beaucoup plus prestigieux que d'être des Hommes de Lettres à la solde de Dr Hess !

Arthur se renfrogna.

\- Mouais, et le tout sans électricité, Internet et eau courante...

Mick leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie. Moi, je dis qu'on devrait profiter un peu avant d'être renvoyé dans notre univers...

**…**

Le soir venu, le Roi devait dîner, comme à l'accoutumé, avec sa femme et sa belle-famille. Mais, cette fois-ci, il invita Lancelot/Mick avec lui autour de la table. Il y avait donc Guenièvre, ainsi que son père Léodagan et sa femme Dame Séli. Sauf que, Mick et Arthur se rendirent vite compte que la discussion partait mal.

\- Je vous préviens, la matinée a eu sa bonne dose de pignoufs, je suis plus que crevée. Alors je préconise un dîner dans le calme... commença Dame Séli.

\- Euh... C'est moi ou y'a une ambiance de merde ? bougonna son mari.

\- Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous disputer pour ça... pleurnicha Guenièvre.

\- J'y peux rien ! hurla sa mère. J'en ai marre de tous ces invités soit disant de marque qui viennent pirater la bectance et dormir gratis au château ! Et j'vous parle même pas de ce crétin de Ketchatar !

Arthur tiqua et se pencha vers Mick, pour lui murmurer.

\- Ketch-quoi ? Elle parle de moi, là ?

\- Non, c'est Ketchatar, le Roi d'Irlande à l'époque de la Table Ronde.

Arthur considéra son ami et questionna.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Je sais lire. Et je suis Irlandais, aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Vous ne vous étonnerez pas si vous ressentez une vive douleur sur le sommet du crâne. C’est sûrement que vous aurez pris le plat à gigot dans la tronche ! vociféra Séli à l'adresse de son mari.

Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez, il commençait de nouveau à perdre patience. Alors que tous hurlaient et mangeaient avec les doigts ou des cuillères en bois, Mick lui tenta de tempérer les humeurs de son ami.

****

**…**

Alors qu'ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait être pire, une personne entra en trombe dans la salle à manger et se mit à vociférer.

\- MAGIE NOIRE ! Magie noire ! Magie noire ! Satan, hérétique ! Au bûcher !

Tous le dévisagèrent, sauf Léodagan qui s'enquit.

\- Tiens, Répurgateur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

L'homme se posta à côté du Roi pour lui confier, avec cette voix énervée et nasillarde.

\- Sire, qu'est-ce que j'apprends de manière inopinée ? La rumeur colporte que vous ne vous êtes jamais confessé ! La confession, Sire ! Sans confession, point de salut ! Sans salut, point... Point ne sert de à... Rien qui ne sait partir !

Arthur, au bord de la crise de nerfs, tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous ?!

Il se leva d'un coup et attrapa son ami au passage.

\- Mick, tu viens avec moi.

L'homme, qui était tranquillement en train de déguster les pommes de terre dans son assiette, fut alpagué par le Roi. Une fois les deux hommes partis, les quatre personnes restantes se contemplèrent avec étonnement.

\- Ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à votre mari ? questionna Séli à sa fille. Il est beurré ou quoi ?

Léodagan, qui terminait son verre de vin, avoua.

\- Ben, c'est pas pour prendre sa défense, mais c'est vrai qu'il tabasse le rouquin aujourd'hui.

****

**…**

Mick tenta de calmer Arthur, qui faisait les cent pas dehors, sous la neige. Le froid l'apaisa un peu, mais il maugréa néanmoins.

\- Sérieusement Mick, c'est quoi ce pays de fous ? Je vais tous les tuer !

Mick s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, après avoir enlevé la neige dessus, puis haussa les épaules en répliquant.

\- Tu ne peux pas les tuer. Imagine que nous ne soyons pas dans un univers alternatif, mais dans le passé ! Cela pourrait créer des paradoxes temporels inimaginables !

Arthur, debout devant lui, le scruta avec un air blasé.

\- Mick, la légende de la Table Ronde est, comme son nom le dit : une légende ! Le Roi Arthur n'a jamais existé !

Derechef, Mick haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, personne ne le sait.

Arthur voulut se gratter la tête, lorsqu'il sentit sa couronne sur son front. Il maugréa encore.

\- Et ce truc me donne mal au crâne. Et ce collier est ridicule et trop gros !

Il tritura son pendentif lorsque Mick s'enquit.

\- Montre voir.

Tout en râlant, Arthur se dirigea vers lui. Toujours assit, Mick attrapa le pendentif des mains et se mit à sourire en expliquant.

\- Ogmios.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le symbole d'Ogmios, le Dieu Irlandais qui terrasse ses ennemis par l'éloquence.

Ketch observa tantôt son collier, tantôt Mick, en comprenant.

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment Irlandais ?

\- Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?

Arthur allait répondre lorsque deux hommes arrivèrent en riant fort. Il reconnut sans mal les deux personnes qui avaient toqué à sa chambre, le matin-même.

\- Oh Sir ! s'exclama Perceval. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- Et vous alors ? maugréa le Roi.

\- On va à la Taverne ! avoua Karadoc.

Arthur tiqua.

\- Y'a une taverne dans ce Royaume de fous ?

Il se posta devant Perceval et l'attrapa par la chemise en le ramenant vers lui.

\- Où est-elle ?

**…**

Mick et Arthur débarquèrent dans le boui-boui conseillé par Perceval et Karadoc. Qui, malheureusement pour les nerfs du Roi, avaient décidé de les accompagner. Tous les quatre se placèrent à une table et le Tavernier arriva avec son torchon posé sur son épaule.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je leur sers, aux héros ?

\- Quatre cidres ! s'exclama Karadoc.

\- Et quatre jus de pomme qui piquent !

Il disparut en cuisine tandis qu'Arthur, qui rongeait encore son frein, se mit à hurler.

\- Apportez aussi une grande bouteille de votre alcool le plus fort !

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cidre coulait à flots dans les bols de chacun, sauf Arthur qui buvait une bouteille entière de liqueur pour s'éclaircir les idées. Bien que Mick s'inquiéta et lâcha.

\- Ketch, vas-y doucement, il faut pouvoir rentrer ce soir.

\- « Ketch » ? questionna Karadoc. Sir, pourquoi Seigneur Michael vous appelle comme ça ?

Mick fit les gros yeux et mentit.

\- C'est... Un surnom...

\- Ah ouais, c'est bien les surnoms, ça fait légende ! s'amusa Perceval. Moi aussi, j'en ai des surnoms. Dans le Languedoc, ils m'appellent Provençal. Mais c'est moi qui m'suis gouré en disant mon nom. Sinon, en Bretagne, c'est le « Gros Faisan » au sud, et au nord, c'est juste « Ducon ».

\- Tu m'étonnes... murmura Arthur dans sa bouteille.

Le Tavernier apporta ensuite une énorme assiette remplie de victuailles différentes : saucissons, pains, pâtées, divers fromages, etc. Karadoc se jeta dessus en s'exclamant.

\- Le gras, c'est la vie !

Arthur fit une mine dégoûtée face à l'appétit dévorant de Karadoc. Perceval attrapa quelques nourritures et Arthur eut le malheur de voir que Mick picorait aussi dans le plat. Il prit un couteau et un bout de fromage avec du pain. Alors qu'il allait savourer tout ça, il vit le regard inquisiteur que son ami portait sur lui.

\- Quoi ? J'ai faim !

Arthur souffla.

\- Avoue que tu adores cette époque, ça t'amuse d'être le pote du Roi et de vivre tous les trucs historiques que ton cerveau de geek a appris par cœur !

Mick sourit et croqua dans son morceau de fromage. Ketch se renfrogna en buvant à nouveau une lampée d'alcool.

\- Hey, vous voulez pas qu'on se fasse un p'tit « cul-de-chouette » ? tenta Karadoc.

\- Oh non, je préfère une « Grelottine », avoua Perceval.

Mick passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et questionna, sérieusement.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Des jeux.

\- Ah super, des jeux !

Arthur but de nouveau, puis Perceval expliqua d'une traite.

\- La « Grelottine », c'est un jeu du Pays de Galles. Ça se joue avec des lentilles ou des haricots. Le premier qui annonce la mise il dit, mettons, lance de 16 ou lance de 32 ou une quadruplée, comme on appelle, c'est une lance de 64. Parce qu'on avance toujours de 16 en 16 sauf pour les demi-coups. Là celui qui est à sa gauche, soit il augmente au moins de 4, soit il passe et il dit : « Passe grelot ! ». Soit il parie qu'il va monter au moins de 6 ou de 7 et il peut tenter la Grelottine.  
À ce compte-là, il ne joue pas, il attend le tour d'après. Et si le total des mises des deux autres suffit pas à combler l'écart, il gagne sa Grelottine. Et on recommence le tour avec des mises de 17 en 17.  
Mettons, le suivant il annonce une quadruplée, donc là elle vaut 68. Il peut contrer ou il se lève et il tape sur ses haricots en criant : « Grelotte, ça picote ! » Et il tente la relance jusqu'au tour d'après...

Arthur laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Personne ne s'en formalisa, surtout pas Mick qui scrutait Perceval en admettant.

\- Fascinant. Vous devriez en faire un livre, on ne sait jamais, dans des milliers d'années des gens le trouveront peut-être.

\- Bah non, j'sais pas lire.

\- Ah dommage. Ça pourrait être très lucratif.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux...

\- Sir ! Sir ! s'inquiéta Karadoc. Réveillez-vous, y'a les desserts qui arrivent !

Le Tavernier apporta ainsi une autre assiette remplie à ras bord de douceurs sucrées.

****

**…**

Au milieu de la nuit, Perceval et Karadoc aidèrent Mick à traîner Arthur jusqu'au labo de Merlin. Une fois le Roi dans l'antre du Druide, les deux Chevaliers quittèrent l'endroit pour partir vers leurs chambres respectives. Élias de Kelliwic’h et Merlin s'approchèrent d'Arthur et le Sorcier demanda à Mick.

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi, à notre bon Roi ?

\- Eh bien... Nous avons porté un toast avec quelques Chevaliers.

\- Vous avez porté quoi ? questionna Merlin.

\- Laissez, c'est un terme du futur... expliqua Élias. D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse toujours, j'ai la potion pour vous ramener dans votre dimension.

\- Oui, oui, donnez-nous ça.

Élias tendit une fiole au liquide colorée de bleu. Mick l'attrapa et ouvrit le bouchon avant de s’accroupir vers Arthur, allongé par terre. Il ouvrit la bouche de son ami et laissa tomber la moitié du flacon dans sa gorge. Ensuite, il but l'autre moitié. Il resta là, attendant que la magie fasse effet. Lorsque, enfin, une tornade rutilante enroula les deux hommes sur le sol.

Merlin et Élias regardèrent ce spectacle avec nonchalance. Finalement, lorsqu'ils disparurent du labo, Merlin reprit la conversation avec son collègue comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- Quand je dis que Rome est à la Cité ce que la chèvre est au fromage de chèvre, je veux dire que c'est le petit plus qui est corollaire au noyau mais qui est pas directement dans le cœur du fruit.

**…**

Arthur se réveilla avec un abominable mal de crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à paniquer en croyant qu'il se trouvait encore dans son univers alternatif. Il se leva d'un coup du lit et remarqua qu'il portait ses vêtements à lui. Ketch souffla de soulagement.

Une fois lavé et vêtu, il déambula dans les couloirs de Kendricks Academy à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il tomba ainsi sur Mick, qui portait lui aussi ses propres vêtements civils.

\- Mick ! Te voilà !

Il attrapa son collègue et l'emmena dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Au sujet de Camelot et tout ça...

Mick leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je ne dirai rien à personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arthur sourit.

\- Merci, l'ami.

\- Personnellement, j'aurai été un Roi dans un autre univers, j'aimerais vraiment raconter ça à tout le monde !

Ketch esquissa une mine dégoûtée. Puis, Mick s'amusa en rajoutant.

\- Imagine le nombre de filles que tu pourrais avoir si elles savaient que tu étais le légendaire Roi Arthur de la Table Ronde !

Ketch tiqua et fit les gros yeux. Son sourire s'élargit et il avoua.

\- Bon sang, tu as raison Mick !

Il tourna les talons et courut dans le couloir sous le regard amusé de Mick, qui murmura.

\- Ils donnent la Royauté à n'importe qui...

 

**…**

**THE END !**

_(Voilà, voilà, la fin de l'histoire !_

_Les règles des jeux du Pays de Galle se retrouvent dans un bouquin de 2879 pages, tout écrit par Perceval ! Avec de l'aide, évidemment._

_Karadoc a inventé le Croque-monsieur et il dirige sa propre Taverne en relais Gastronomique._

_Bohort a quitté le Nord, la neige l'a rendu fou. Il a vécu en Charente où réside encore sa descendance, qui déteste toujours autant la pluie et la neige._

_La plupart des gens ayant vécu à Kaamelott ont été chassés de leurs Terres Celtique et ils ont tous migré dans le Gers, depuis maintenant des milliers et milliers d'années. Leur mentalité décalée s'est transmise de génération en génération._

_Nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais nous pensons qu'Arthur Ketch est un descendant direct de Léodagan, Roi de Carmélide. Ainsi, son côté mercenaire se transmet encore dans la famille même après tout ce temps. Le Sanguinaire ne meurt jamais !)_


End file.
